


需要爱

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 1





	需要爱

彭磊知道庞宽应该是挺喜欢他的，但他不在乎。他只觉得庞宽活好，方便，还省事，省心省力没女孩儿那些麻烦劲，从不要他做什么却任由他操弄，又远比手和女孩儿舒服的多。他原来不是个强欲的人，现在却好像总惦记这事了。自从和庞宽睡过一次之后，他就开始频率越来越高的找上庞宽，或者说庞宽发现第一次干成了之后就越来越变本加厉的贴上来。

下流，淫娃，骚。

他批判，庞宽听之任之。于是他就也只能听之任之地由着自己硬，由着庞宽骑上来，由着庞宽扭动着身体榨取他达到高潮，或者自己也被带进去，按着那具具象化欲望构成的身体沉默又凶狠地操。

没人能说这健康或者合适，但他们俩确实连扭曲的棱角都如此契合，来去几回倒也就在这种不多说不多想的放纵里找到一种摇摇欲坠的绝妙平衡，几乎有点像结婚几十年夫妻早已失去激情的例行公事，最大的不同大概就是他们只有激情，只能有激情。

彭磊摸不透庞宽，自己也拒绝花时间思考。本来一切都相安无事，错有错招一般步入正轨，他在赴约和等待赴约的过程中躺在床上还在想平淡无奇的夜晚就这么又一个死在了他的房间，却在接下来被短暂的触碰嘴唇时发现还没来得及摘掉眼镜，手还没能有什么动作，庞宽锁骨顶上那点通红的显然也是被嘴唇留下的印记就那么大大咧咧耀武扬威似的闯进他眼里。他不擅长也不习惯留下痕迹，同样明白这从开始就不是什么能有约定或者束缚的关系。他找不到身份过问，又压不住心里咕嘟咕嘟扑锅似的糊成一团往外滚的情绪，最终只能都强迫化成欲望，用语言羞辱，用动作施暴，把顺服的庞宽掰成所有形状，却又因为总找不到最想要的那种而更狠的欺负，终于在面对着他被命令着挺腰还把自己双腿掰开，又被他捂着嘴掐着脖子的庞宽身上榨出了一点他想要的东西，少见地又给人折腾哭了。

彭磊心里生出一种不好的快乐，除了第一次头回开荤庞宽又太浪弄的他食髓知味到失了理智，不依不饶像要把这么多年的欲望都发泄出来一样逮着双休日折腾了一遍又一遍，庞宽再没哭过。可今天他又哭了，眼睛和下面都又湿又红，连高潮都迷茫又受控，只不过不再受他自己的控制，而是全掌握在彭磊手里。

彭磊本来没打算再多计较，反正爽就行了。但都做到这份上了，说真的一点不计较那反而太自欺欺人。他不追求虚幻的绝对真实，但实在也无法忍受骗术这么拙劣，他没法把自己当傻逼，只能换个方式自我开导。

玩具自己长腿跑出去跟别的他不知道的大傻逼玩，他不高兴才是天经地义。

“你跟别人睡的时候也这么浪吗？”

庞宽摸烟的手被问句打的一顿，突然觉得悲哀，不禁笑着又把火点上。他爱的人认定他人尽可上，他这时候还能说什么呢，我只有你？你还没见过我更浪呢？下回聚众一起交流一下？

他一早就知道彭磊就是条懒洋洋的蛇，窝在角落躲着不见人自己也不喜欢动。他癞蛤蟆没想吃天鹅却鬼使神差跟这蛇对上了眼，虽然蛇可能就那么一错就挪过去了，但他却已经被缠上了。

而彭磊面对庞宽这阵突然的安静也有点没来由的心虚，像看见电脑上蓝屏一堆乱码，虽然看不懂，但就是知道有什么东西肯定是错了。

“我……”

他像在黑暗里作恶的小偷，开灯的一瞬间就偃旗息鼓，支吾着没我出个所以然就被庞宽堵了一嘴满是烟味的吻，茫然和怒气搅和成一团，最后就又被点成欲望。他看见庞宽把烟在掌心按灭，留下一个烧焦的痕迹和他没怎么闻到的熟肉味儿，保持着跪坐的姿势岔着双腿仰头膜拜似的献出自己和他索吻。

他被迫对上那双眼睛，也不知道看到了什么，只下意识拿手捂上又摸索着给人套上了本来只是用来睡觉的眼罩。

庞宽没做什么反应，只又嗤笑了一声就化身最忠实的信徒，上帝说不再有光，他就顺从的被蒙蔽，匍匐着高昂头颅。

他缠着彭磊的舌头又吮了一下，数着那嘴烂牙挨个舔过，随即就抽身沿着人胡茬都没收拾干净的下颚线一路掠过喉结、锁骨，在顶的他磕磕绊绊的肋骨上划出一串水痕。他实在贴的太近，把彭磊愈加急促的呼吸全收录进耳朵里，明明继续向下把头埋进人重新立起的性器时遇到了困难，却固执的不肯上手，只拿脸和嘴胡乱蹭着，最后终于得逞，笑的像刚从幼儿园小孩儿手里抢到了糖一口吞下。

“你还没见过我浪呢。”

彭磊听见这迟来的回复，觉得一切都错的离谱，但无力阻止，只鬼使神差逗小狗似的拍了拍庞宽脑袋，随即猛一用力，扯着那头短发逼迫他向后。

彭磊想说什么呢？“我不是那个意思”或者“那你浪给我看看”还是干脆把他抱在怀里给他一个吻？庞宽看不见，猜不到，也不再表现出在乎，只拉着疼痛不依不饶的又把鼓胀的阴茎含进嘴里，绕着柱状的茎身画圈，不时还勾过渗出前液的顶端如饥似渴的哼哼着吞咽。

彭磊就也再说不出话了。他看着庞宽不知道是不是蓄意表演的磨蹭床单，无论如何怀疑水渍却又丝毫不弄虚作假。他被迫顶到庞宽的咽喉深处，看着他被肌肉反应弄的几乎作呕，下意识松了力气要退开安抚，结果反而被趁势更抵过来的嘴唇压在了床上。

庞宽就这么爬上来，盲目又坚定，像殉道者把自己钉上绞刑架一样，抠弄着穴口的褶皱艰难的像佛经里在海里一百年才能出水一次还得抓着这机会从带洞的浮木板里伸头的瞎眼乌龟。只不过乌龟在寻求救赎，他却只一心想毁灭，终于对上那湿滑的龟头时根本不管自己做没做好准备，腰一沉就一坐到底。

疼。别说庞宽了，彭磊都被夹的有点受不了，太紧了。可庞宽却像报复似的一刻不停，也不知道到底要折磨谁，明明疼的阴茎都软了几分，还要一下深过一下的拿彭磊把自己撕开，哑着嗓子扭着胯喘。

彭磊被动承受，撑着爬起身，不再想把庞宽按倒操的他只能哭着嚷嚷胡话，不再想让庞宽除了他的名字什么有意义的词儿都叫不出来，甚至不再想那个吻痕。他什么都再想不了了，他得给庞宽一个吻。不是因为庞宽需要，是他需要。

可庞宽不让，只拿裹着茧都藏不住柔软的手在他小腹上轻描淡写的描了几笔就让他又过着电躺回去一阵阵发麻。他看着庞宽把手别到身后，托着他饱满的阴囊往自己身体里推挤，摩挲着俩人交合处的一片黏腻。他知道自己又胀了一圈，也看到庞宽又重新硬的精神抖擞，可他在爆炸的欢愉里却只想哭。

“…庞宽。”

彭磊哽着声音叫他，终于换来片刻停顿的喘息。他靠过去抱住了庞宽像故障机器般动个不停的腰胯，摘下眼罩舔上被遮盖的潮湿，随即埋在人颈窝里吸了吸鼻子。

对不起我爱你和操你妈都是一样烦人又无意义的口唇蠕动，彭磊挑不出合适的，只能一遍遍小声又略有不同的重复庞宽庞宽庞宽庞宽，最后亲上那块最初被他质问的红印。

他感觉到庞宽瞬间的颤抖，又试探着像第一次一样小幅度的开始动，终于听到庞宽真的开始出声，真的开口。

“是一傻逼老哥，我给拒了。”

庞宽没解释更多，关于被强摁着啃，关于他边恶心边又觉得无所谓，关于他想到彭磊又觉得不能那么无所谓。他只说完那一句话就像被卸干净了力气，破破烂烂的瘫在彭磊阴茎上，过了一会儿又被戳捣出好听的呻吟，眼角染上另一种红，不再是流出来的血或者贴门上的春联，而是露水盖着的花瓣和天边被晕上霞光的云。

他又笑了，在达到高潮也被彭磊灌满的同时过去圆上一个吻。然后他听到彭磊说。

“我是真的在乎。”


End file.
